Clever Girl
by Jonus63
Summary: A lone survivor wanders around an abandoned city, desperate for supplies, when he finally finds some though, he has to give up something else for it. OCxFemHunter Rated M for graphic sex and nudity, highly suggestive themes. Oneshot.


This was bad, I was soon running out of ammunition from my only weapon. It was a shitty pistol, but it worked, and as long as I could aim, I could survive. It won't be a survival I will be enjoying for long if I don't get my leg fixed. While I was working my way through an abandoned building I got stuck in a bear-trap, I wasted many precious minutes on getting out, later I saw the body of a dead survivor, he must've been the one who laid the trap. Not only was it that, I seemed to be lost in this maze of buildings that people call a city. The constant smell of death and decay wasn't helping, and it was quiet, way too quiet.

Limping my way on the road of a street which name I can't remember, everything is forgotten in the ashes of this damned apocalypse. I kept my eyes open for anything that even looked remotely as an infected, though I couldn't see anything dangerous, I did see what looked like salvation in an alley leading away from the road. There was first aid lying there, and not just that, ammunition.

I was about to rush over there, but a bugging feeling on the back of my head hindered my feet. Being the paranoid man I was, or at least being very paranoid at this moment, thoughts riddled my head about it being a trap. Later on came counter-arguments to it, it can't be humans laying traps like these. Supplies being scarce these days, and often having the feeling of needing fellow human companion instead of hurting one, they would've never had a reason to put out treasures like that and wait for a human to pass by, and fighting off the neverending hordes and special infected at the same time.

It's definitely not the works of infected themselves, they're not intelligent enough, only acting on instincts. The one carrying those supplies must've died and his body dragged off by one of the carnivore infected. The types wearing hoodies are especially dangerous, using shadows as their natural camouflage, claws and fangs being able to tear apart the brittle fabrics of skin, they leap high and fast, coming when you least expect it.

That's not the infected I fear most though, there are far worse kinds that aren't even flesh-eaters. One is as high as three cars stacked on top of eachother, it's punch stronger than that of thousands. I've seen that thing punch through god damned steel and metal! You can't hide in the safe-houses, areas which has the premise of being secure in its name. They say that his weakness is fire, but it doesn't help much, infact, it makes him faster from his rage.

I shook of my thoughts and started heading to the supplies, I could already feel the sweet sensation of my wound being disinfected and bandage being applied to it, some painkillers to wash down and having fresh rounds available aswell. That feeling was abruptly lost however, as when I got to the supplies, which I now realized, that it was indeed a trap, or I was terribly unlucky after the little luck with supplies I had. One of those hoodie infected were crouched and poised to pounce right next to me. Before I could draw my gun and shoot it, it leaped at me with a huge amount of force.

I instinctively knew to keep my head forward when being pounced by one of them, the blow to the back of your head could be fatal when forced to the ground, and just be another painful thing added to the ones going on at your chest and throat. It grabbed my gun and threw it out of my reach, it dawned upon me that this one, amongst all others, was very intelligent.

I tried going for what I usually do in a situation like this, I clenched my hands and threw a fist at it's face. With amazing reflexes it swiped away my hand, and elbowed my stomach, or to be more precise, my kidney. I screamed of pain, this one also seemed to know where a human's weak spots are.

Instead of it going berserk and slashing away at what kept me alive, it sat there, making noises that I think was some kind of purring. When I looked closely beneath the hood, I could see a woman's face, the wearings of the infection did not detain from her natural beauty, and her glowing eyes had a nyance of blue, strainds of long hair started showing from the edges of her hood. Her over-sized hoodie are concealing her breasts. I was confused, but glad that I was still alive at this point, though I'm not liking how this could turn out..

She pushed herself slightly further away from me, not sitting on my waist anymore, but my crotch. Massaging the non-lethal parts of her fingers on my chest with one hand, and with the other she was reaching for what I thought a female creature such as this one wouldn't recognize. I closed my eyes and wondered if I was dreaming, even though this could be seen as lucky by others, this could mean I would turn infected before the break of dawn. I felt her touching it and almost acting curious about it, I also felt her thighs grind against mine, rocking herself slightly back and forth. Growling seductively.

When I opened my eyes again, a surprised noise escaped me as I saw that she was leaning towards my face with an open mouth. If those lips touched mine and I wasn't immune, I was pretty much doomed. But I was already doomed anyway, and there was nothing I could do about it but try and move my head further away from her.

Her hair tickled my face as her face was very close to mine, her breath smelled rotten, but so did everyone's breaths, you can hardly call it a downside. She waited no more, and I had to follow her in the kissing act. Her fangs scraped against my teeth, sometimes even wounding my gums, that was already fragile from the lack of tooth-hygiene. A few seconds later I could feel the taste of blood, if it was hers from past prey or mine I didn't know, but it made it all so much more uncomfortable.

Right now I just wished she would've killed me at the spot, I can already feel the symptoms of the infection. She wanted to drag it out, based on the noises she emitted, she enjoyed this highly. I think she was enjoying it too much, I felt the claws that she had resting on my chest scratch on my clothes to calm herself. I was the exact opposite, my hands clenched from this horrible thing happening, and the worst thing is that, it's probably just the beginning.

She finally broke free, breathing and growling combined, I groaned in disgust and pain and turned my head sideways and spat out the unknown substances in my mouth. She was very quick with what she did, and only a few seconds after she broke free from the kiss I heard the sounds of my belt being unbuckled, and I felt the pressure on my waist decline. Why was she so delicate about my clothing? She might aswell rip through them and be done with it.

I was considering trying to fight my way out again, she could hit me all she wanted to, just as long as she doesn't do anything horrifying to me now that her enjoyment will be to the max. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them away to my knee-caps, before she did anything else to me, she started cutting off the duct tape rolled around her thighs and legs with her claws. Waist-over clothes stays on, huh?

I was still admiring her intelligence, how could she be this smart? I know that she's not doing this out of love, since anyone could've probably went for these supplies, if she wasn't going to kill the ones, well atleast not the males, what is her purpose?...Of course! Why didn't I think of it earlier? She dragged it out with the kissing to make sure I was properly infected, she knows that more infected is better, and this is her way of adding to the countless numbers of infected already sprawling free around the world. A very clever girl indeed..

One thing is debunking my theory, it's happening right now as she's taking off her filthy jeans, revealing red marks from the continueous use of tape. If I'm infected now, and she knows it, why was she willing to keep going at more intimate levels? Was it a bonus? Is she doing it because she likes it? Is it some kind of consolation or welcome? Is it personally for me? I won't get these questions answered, and it won't be useful either. Her panties and the area surrounding had been stained with dry blood, either from menstruation or an unfortunate accident. If female infected even could have menstruation.

When she reached for her underwear to pull them down, I closed my eyes, I was honestly in fear of what I would see, whatever the works of the infection or time, for survivors there were atleast functioning showers to clean ourselves up with. Even though how intelligent she could be, hygiene, even obligatory hygiene like washing hands, wouldn't be the first to come to her mind.

I braced myself however, and opened them the split-second after. Oh how I could ponder at what went through that sick head of hers..She shaved, probably with her claws, explaining the blood. It didn't look bad at all however, her wounds had closed long ago, and excluding the stains, it looked completely normal.

She crouched down to take care of my own underwear now, I noticed now that I was very excited by her display, as there was a bulge, and a tingling feeling. She felt with her fingers on it, squeezed to feel how hard it was. Enthusiastic purrs and growls emitted from her as she pulled on the waist-band and started dragging them off, having to pull it up a small bit over her, apparently, new toy.

Toy as in she looked as happy as a kid who had gotten the toy that everyone was talking about for his birthday present, she looked almost amazed, hasn't she seen bigger ones before? To my horror and inevitable pain, she wanted to start giving head, I wanted to disagree, do something else than turn it to a bloody chunk of meat.

Alas, it was too late, but it was less worse than I thought, actually, it felt almost comforting. Her fangs felt more like spheres that massage you, combined with the natural feeling of a blowjob, made me enjoy it. This went on for a few minutes, quiet, soothing, forgetting-about-being-in-danger minutes. All I did was relax and lean my head back, no thoughts appeared in my head, no worries, all this time I had even forgotten about the wound in my leg. The infection seem to have painkilling feelings to it, but I've still seen infected writhing in pain from a shot. Maybe the painkillers only work on wounds that were only there before the infection?

I raised my head when she stopped, inclined to change positions, before that she stroked it a few times with the palm of her hand. She lifted one leg and positioned it next to my crotch, doing the same with the other leg. She wasn't going to start yet though, she leaned forward and grabbed my arms, pulling me up to a sitting position.

I was confused for a second, but it was clear when she started taking off her sweatshirt, it was very over-sized, as the breasts concealed were quite big. She had nothing under the hoodie, nothing at all, she didn't take off my shirt, she probably felt it was unnecessary. She started with the kissing again, instantly making what could be comforting, horrible.

Her chest pushed against mine while she wanted to double-check that I really was infected, or just really liked me. We swayed back and forth together, we stopped kissing for awhile and just rested our heads on eachother's shoulders, embracing one another. This almost felt more like a romantic moment, was she really in love with me? Not only does she have increased intelligence then, but also feelings? So many questions, so little use of answering. I didn't have much time left.

Sounds of a gun firing and bullets whizzing above us broke whatever romance we had together, the first thing that came to mind was to pull my underwear and pants up. My female friend had dissapeared into the darkness, while I buttoned my pants I looked where the shots came from. Two other survivors moved quickly towards me, I backed away, feeling the overkilling infection creeping onto my nerve-system, soon I would lose my mind if that's how it works.

''Hey! Wait! Come back!'' One of them shouted when I moved away from them, doubled over.

They were quicker than my confused shambles and drags and I was cornered into the end of the alley.

''Did you just have sex with that thing?'' The other one asked, my vision was getting more blurry, I could barely see anything, when I opened my mouth to speak my vocal chords felt so stiff and fragile that all I could emitt were croaxing growls.

One thing I could set my sight on was her, I could see her sitting in the shadows, her clothes were back on, I was going to die if she didn't do anything.

''Hey, you never know what a good old fuck with an infected does to a person'' One said to the other ''You don't look too good.'' From what I could barely see, I knew that they were aiming at me, focused on me, hopefully giving her an opportunity..

My heart was pounding and my head felt like a church bell, chiming over my body, signaling that it's time for a new day, a new time, a change. Darkness flooded my eyes, the last thing I could hear was her screech and the screams of her victims, there will be no answers to my questions, there never was. But there's one thing I know in the last time I might be in my mind, there's a sliver of emotions and hope in everything, even infected, maybe even me after my final turn.


End file.
